Mamãe
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: A Primeira Palavra é a mais importante de todas! Então por isso ela tinha de ser epecial… Sasuke POV's


Naruto não me pertence e essa não tem fins cormeciais... (Que Pena!)

**

* * *

Mamãe**

Essas lembranças são velhas de, literalmente, desde quando me entendo por gente. E desde dessa lembranças ela estava lá. Minha melhor amiga, confidente, leal, amorosa, zelosa, alguém que eu tive certeza que eu poderia confiar até meus segredos mais mortais.

Era ela com sua pele suave e macia, seus olhos sempre brilhantes e alegres, não importa o quê tivesse acontecido, seu sorriso calmante e iluminador, seus cabelos cheirosos e esvoaçantes. E, o mais importante, seus abraços quentes, confortantes e protetores.

As origens das palavras, é uma coisa muito discutível. E a escolha da primeira palavra de um bebê é uma coisa que ocupa nossas jovens mentes, afinal sempre vão se lembrar dela e, então ela tinha que ser realmente especial! Mas o quê?

Bebês não se apaixonam. Bebês não tem amigos, ainda. Bebês não tem experiências! Então, como eu deveria escolher essa palavra? E esse era o dilema de Sasuke!

Gostaria de perguntar aos outros qual foram suas primeiras palavras, mas tecnicamente essa pergunta seria considerada uma primeira palavra, ou frase, e seria muito estranho se daqui à seis anos, minha mãe estar sentada no banco da pracinha conversando com as outras mães e ficar olhando eu e as outras crianças da minha idade. Uma mãe virar para minha mãe e perguntar '_Qual foi a primeira palavra do seu filho?' _, e ela responder sem graça '_Ele perguntou para o irmão dele qual foi a primeira palavra dele...',_ até poderia fazer isso, mas os adultos são muito bobões. Acham que a nós não sabemos de nada! Que pena deles, hein?

Essa difícil decisão de qual seria minha primeira palavra. Ela me tirava o sono, o que não era muito difícil para alguém que dormia mais da metade de seu tempo. Dormir realmente era muito entediante! Então deitado naquele berço com uma carinha inocente e angelical, fingia dormir enquanto, você contava histórias para mim, ou talvez contando uma história. Sei lá, eu estava muito concentrado em minhas reflexões para reparar nas palavras dela. Mas talvez eu devesse, quem sabe ali estaria minha primeira palavra. Comecei a ouvir, mas pretendia que minha primeira palavra fosse bem longe de Peter Pan.

Mas, qual teria sido a primeira palavra do garoto que se recusa a crescer? Será que os pais dele se lembravam dele, ou será que a única que sabia sobre esse segredo de Peter era sua fiel amiga Sininho, ou seria Wendy, o primeiro e único grande amor de Peter? Será que Peter também sofreu com essa infame decisão ou escolheu algo fácil como _'Caquinha', 'Au-Au',_ ou usou sua primeira palavra para homenagear sua fiel escudeira_ 'Sininho.' Dúvidas, Dúvidas e mais Dúvidas!_

Já estava quase desistindo de missão, mas naquele dia vi Itachi segurando a solução dos meus problemas. Um livro sobre as origens das palavras! Seria aquele livro o que salvaria minha pele, e me deixaria na liberdade para poder falar o quisesse depois da minha primeira palavra, porque acho que ninguém chega aos 30 anos, vira para alguém e fala _'Irado, cara essa foi a minha 74.880.0000ª palavra!'. _Afinal depois da sua primeira palavra todas vêm seguindo normalmente, até o primeiro palavrão, mas aí os pais já não acham isso tão bonitinho e isso não é assunto para agora! Mas por algum motivo Itachi ou Duvidando de minha capacidade mental ou simplesmente me irritando não parecia disposto a se desfazer daquele livro tão de pressa assim.

Depois daquele feixe da luz da esperança, eu acabei voltando para a amarga terra da Dúvida. Rabiscando no jardim com minha mãe na mesa comendo um pedaço de bolo, tentava, desesperadamente e sem sucesso, escrever, com meus pulso finos e braços molengas, a pergunta de qual foi a primeira palavra dela, mas ela ignorava meus rabiscos e simplesmente sorria para mim.

E naquele sorriso foi onde e achei a resposta para minhas Dúvidas! Quem teria inventado a palavra sorriso? E a resposta era essa uma palavra inventada! Que palavra o definiria melhor do que dizer uma palavra feita por ele? Extremamente nada!

Então como criar uma palavra? Foi a pergunta que pois chuva na ensolarada mente infantil de Sasuke. Misturar algumas letras juntas e rezar para alguém entender? Juntar duas palavras numa só? Ou Talvez ele pudesse ter mais de uma palavra em uma só palavra! Era a idéia perfeita!

Mas para quem ele dedicaria essa palavra? Talvez seu irmão:

**D**ebilóide

**I**diota

**D**anado

**I**nsuprtavél

E isso dava na palavra Didi, esse não era o nome da irmã do Dexter? Tudo Bem, eles se pareciam e seriam o par irritante perfeito, mas não servia para primeira palavra. Ok, palavra reprovada! Quem sabe o Papai:

**S**ensato

**Ú**nico

**P**oderoso

**E**sperto

**R**ápido

Não, se minha primeira palavra for alguma coisa assim vão achar que eu vou ser analfabeto quando crescer! Super, com acento! Que piada. Então para quem eu poderia dedicar alguma coisa tão importante na minha vida como isso. Isso vida, a palavra chave, mas com certeza, não seria a minha primeira palavra. Quem melhor homenagear na palavra mais importante de toda minha vida infantil, simplesmente a pessoa que me deu a vida! Minha Mãe, e eu sabia simplesmente a qualidade que essa nova palavra teria:

**M**aravilhosa

**A**morosa

**M**inuciosa

**A**ventureira

**E**legante

Era isso! Essa era palavra, a palavra sobre a pessoa que era tudo que aquela palavra significava e mais! Ela era a pessoa, ela era Tudo, a resposta de qualquer coisa.

E com essas informações e em todo pleno conhecimento dos meus 11 meses de idade. Sentado no meio da sala de estar, na véspera de Natal com toda minha família reunida, tive de esperar um momento oportuno para que depois não precisar ficar repetindo essa palavra Maravilhosa que nem um disco arranhado. Eu soltei minha palavra escolhida para que todos a ouvissem:

- Mamãe...

**Fim!**_(A segunda palavra! Brincadeira…)_

* * *

Essa Fic foi feita especialmente para o Dia das Mães!

Porque mãe sem você eu não sou nada!

Espero que tenham gostado, e podem mostrar essa fic para as mães de vocês se quiserem também!

Porque Mãe a gente só tem uma, então tome conta dela como ela toma conta de você!

Bjuous nas Mamães e feliz dias das Mães!

Bjuos,

N*t*sh*

Ps: Ainda estou precisando de uma música para minha fic de dia dos namorados, qualquer música será uma boa!

Ps2: Deixem Rewies


End file.
